Who Says Teenagers Can't Fall in Love?
by HopelesslyRomanticGinger15
Summary: Starting at the beginning of Season 4, Zoey and her friends are falling apart without Chase but a new student might fix it all. Whose going to fall for who? PCA and the world will never be the same. C/Z Q/L L/OC
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Guy

**(Authors Note)**

This takes place after 'Goodbye Zoey' and the online date when they decide that they can't commit to each other fully just yet. I will be adding a new characters, some might not end up playing a big role but one will for sure. I haven't decided whether James and Vince will be coming back but if they do most likely not as love interests. I think I should be given some credit because I am watching some episodes so I can write this more accurately. Also the years are going to be changed around so they're actually freshman this year and have 3 & ½ years left. Also Chase's parents are a lot richer because... lets just say they won the lottery.

**(Writing Style)**

I will be switching points of view every now and then to show different people's thoughts. But actions will be written from a narrative point of view. _Italics are thoughts. _**Bold will be dialogue.**

Zoey- Is having a difficult month because she misses Chase and he can barely web chat, because he got a job in England. She barely does anything besides going to classes and eating.

Chase- Chase is barely keeping sane let alone up with classes in England because he is trying to get enough money to buy a plane ticket back. His parents want to teach him the value of money.

Michael- Is having huge fights with Logan because Chase is not there to settle the arguments.

Logan- No longer has anyone to talk to with Chase gone everyone, has to deal with their own problems. Logan can't tell anyone what his are.

Lola- Needs to keep up with drama, acting lessons, classes and staying in shape. On top of that she is trying to help her best friend survive.

Quinn- Knows that everyone is having issues and she is dying to help but doesn't know how.

Mystery Boy- Knows more than people realize.

Chapter 1: A Mystery Guy

Z-POV

Sitting at the lunch table with Lola, Quinn, and Logan. They're just talking about the big English assignment they all procrastinated on. _English, Chases favorite subject, I bet Chase would've ranted on at them for procrastinating. Then he would've felt bad and made it up to them by inviting everyone to Sushi Rox. Oh how I miss him. _Still not really listening to the conversation Zoey's eyes began to wander around the court yard.

There were the usual people sitting, talking, and even some making out. Zoey just sighed and kept looking around the courtyard. She was about to turn back around and rejoin the conversation when she realized someone was staring at her. _Who is that? _After the mysterious person caught her attention she looked back trying to divert from making direct eye contact. But once she did make eye contact she couldn't stop looking at him. He was sitting down, so you couldn't tell how tall he was exactly. The mystery guy had bright red hair, deep green eyes, fairly pale skin, muscular arms and chest.

Quinn nodding her head towards the guy asked** Zoey whose that guy you're staring at and why is he staring back at us?**

Zoey:** Huh? What?** Finally breaking eye contact and snapping out of a trance.

Lola:** Quinn was asking you who that guy was. Speaking of which it looks like he's headed this way! So Zoey who is he?**

Sure enough the mystery guy was slowly walking towards them. He was pretty tall too, about 6'5". As he got closer it became clearer that he was at least their age if not a little older but he definitely was not senior. While walking across the courtyard the strange teenager began to get people's attention, the way he walked he definitely was confident but not overly cocky. _Oh my God is he coming over here? Yes, yes he is._

Zoey answered still confused as to what was exactly happening:** I have no idea, Lola, no idea.**

Lola: **Well looks like we're going to find out? I think he's kinda cute don't you agree?**

Zoey she murmurred a response clearly not intending anyone to hear: **His eyes are like a forest and you can just get lost in them for days.**

Zoey then turned to see Lola facing her with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look on her face. Zoey could feel the heat racing to her face.

Zoey: **I just said that out loud didn't I?**

Lola just nodded. Zoey just said : **Oh Crap.**

After Zoey said that, the last of the distance between them and the mystery guy had disappeared he was now right in front of them. Logan just rolled his eyes as if this guy was nothing compared to him. Quinn put down her fork and sat up straight to appear taller. Lola flipped her hair back and then started blushing realizing what she did just made her seem more nervous. Zoey just looked up a a guy she had never scene before in her life, making eye contact with him. There was a silence as if the entire world, realizing this moment was beyond important, refused to interrupt it.

The Guy said in a slight English accent :** You must be Zoey Brooks. I've heard a lot about you.**

He smiled at her and then switched his gaze to Lola. _How does he know my name? Who the heck is he? What does he know about me? Can I trust him? _Zoey stood up realizing it was impolite to stay seated. She felt short compared to him but she looked him in those deep green eyes determined to figure out who he was.

Zoey said in the nicest voice should muster up: **I'm sorry but I don't know who you are. What's your name?**

Sorry kinda short I know but I wanna leave the interesting stuff for the second chapter. Tell me what you think, whether good or bad. Thank you if you actually read this all the way. I have many ideas for more chapters but please review to encourage me to write more, it will definitely speed up the process.


	2. Chapter 2: Already Making an Impact

Chapter 2: New Student

Z-POV

_Zoey said in the nicest voice she could muster: __**I'm sorry I don't know who you are. What's your name?**_

Dean Rivers suddenly appeared from around the corner: **Adam, thank goodness I found you, your parents would not have been happy if I had lost you on the first day. **

For some strange reason Dean Rivers was acting overly nice. There was definitely a sound of relief in his voice when he was talking. It took the dean another thirty seconds to even notice the other teenagers besides Adam. When the others were noticed, the dean just smiled at them and then turned his attention back to Adam

Adam looked from Zoey to the dean: **I'm sorry Dean Rivers I just thought I saw an old friend and wanted to say 'Hi'. But I guess I was wrong, I'll just have to get to know the people around here a little more. **

_What is he talking about? Clearly he knows me if he knows who my name is. And Dean Rivers being really nice to him what's up with that? Sure the dean is nice but he's never this nice. I got to figure out what is up with Adam. He looks like an Adam. _Zoey just stood there politely not wanting to interrupt the dean or Adam.

Suddenly there was a buzz. Everyone check their phones, except for Dean Rivers who checked his pager. It turned out it was the dean who had gotten buzzed, there must have been some issue he had to deal with.

The dean turned to Adam and Zoey: **I'm sorry that was the main office, they need me back right away. Sorry I couldn't finish your tour. But hey I got an idea, Zoey could you take Adam and show him around and introduce him to some people for me? Here's a list of classes. Thank you so much. **

Dean Rivers handed Zoey a list of his classes and ran off before she could say anything. Lola and Quinn now were also standing to introduce themselves to Adam. Lola held out her hand and was about to speak, but Adam spoke first:** You must be Lola, and that would make you Quinn, and he would be Logan. **

They all gave him a questioning look as to how the heck did he know all their names. Even Logan started to get interested in Adam realizing his name was just mentioned. Lola was the first one to speak: **So Adam is it? You never answered Zoey's question, how do you know who we are?**

Adam said smiling: **Lets just say I'm a friend of a friend. I promise I'll explain everything soon. Can one of you help me find my dorm? I think it is 148 Maxwell Hall. **

Quinn: **Oh, hey that's Logan's room. Maybe he can show you where it is so can move in. **

Logan: **I'd love to but I told Michael we were going to meet at the basketball court. However though I can't believe they assigned us a new roommate and didn't tell us. …. Not that I'm not totally thrilled to have you as a roomy. So umm see ya. **

Quinn started putting together her stuff: **Oh that reminds me, I have to go meet Mark for a science experiment. It was nice meeting you Adam, I'll see you around. **

Now it was just, Adam, Zoey, and Lola, just standing there, waving to Quinn as she walked off. They turned their attention back to Adam.

Adam: **So… can you two show me to my dorm room? They already gave me a key and said my stuff was at the building and that I just had to bring it up to the room.**

Lola: **Ya of course we can right Zoey? It's actually not to far from here, just a few buildings down.**

Zoey started talking not sounding really confident in the words she was saying: **Ya, sure.**

The three teenagers started to walk towards Maxwell Hall. As they walked by people stopped for a moment and normally whispered something to one of their friends. _I wonder what they're saying about him? I mean he seems pretty nice. Lola and Quinn definitely like him. Ugh I hope they don't make me go up to Chases old room. I don't think I've been there since I found out that he had moved to England for me. Oh Chase please come back soon. _

By the time Zoey finished her thought about Chase, they had arrived at Maxwell Hall. Adam went up and held open the door for Lola and Zoey. When Zoey walked through she nodded at Adam as a way of saying 'Thank you'. Lola smiled at Adam and he smiled back.

Lola: **Chances are that the Dorm Advisor or D.A. as we usually call them has your stuff. I think that's his office over there. **Lola pointed and the three of them walked over to the office. When they got to the office they knocked on the doorframe and the D.A. turned around.

Adam: **Hi, I'm Adam Richards. I'm a new student here my room is 148. Dean Rivers said that my stuff would be here for me to take up to my room. **

D.A. Anderson: **Hello Adam, nice to meet you. I'm Andrew Anderson, but everyone just calls me Andy. This is Maxwell Hall and I'm going to be your Dorm Advisor but you probably already knew that didn't you? Umm… Stuff let me see, oh here it is. Did you already get a key? **Adam nodded his head 'yes'. **Ok good well your room is up that flight of stairs over there and is the last room on the right. **

Zoey: **Hey guys** **do you mind if I just stay down here? I had to make up laps for P.E. yesterday and I'm really sore. **

Adam: **Oh that's fine, don't worry about it. Hey Lola could you grab that blue suitcase over there and bring it up to the room? I think I can handle the rest in one trip.**

The instant Lola turned around. Adam pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Zoey. Silently Adam mouthed '**open it'. **Zoey opened the letter and started reading it as Lola and Adam took his stuff up to room 148.

The Letter read:

_Dear Zoe,_

_Hey it's Chase. Sorry we haven't talked for a while, I got a job here in England. On top of the job my classes having been giving out insane amounts of work. Not to mention I lost my phone a couple weeks ago. _

_Adam is a friend I met when I first got here; he actually helped me get a job. I told him all about PCA and you guys, it sounded amazing to him so he decided he would see if he could go there. Naturally Adam got in, mostly because he's incredibly smart and out going but also his parents are ridiculously rich. Don't tell Logan that or he'll just find some way to make it a competition. Adam is a really great guy and I'm sure everyone will like him. You two will probably end up being pretty good friends by the next time I see you._

_But Zoe there's something else you need to know about him….. _(No way am I telling you what it is at least not yet ;) )

_I could go on for days writing about my feelings for you and not even scratch the surface. The only word that seems to fit is Love. I love you Zoey. I ran into that flagpole because my brain couldn't understand what I was feeling when I saw you. But by the time I hit the ground and heard your beautiful voice, my heart had belonged to you. I'm sorry it took me three years to tell you how I felt but I didn't want to lose you as a friend. That's my only regret, that I didn't tell you the moment I saw you. It hurts being this far away from you but if I close my eyes and listen to my heart it's like you're right next to me. I'll come back as soon as I can. I love you Zoey Brooks, I always have._

_Love, _

_**Your**__ bushy head friend_

_Chase Mathews _

_P.S. I love you. _

Lola-POV

When Adam and I got up to his room, he just tossed his stuff on the empty bed, which would end up being his. I took a moment and looked around _this room has been seeming really incomplete without all of Chase's stuff here. Maybe Adam will help everyone out and make things a little easier. Not that he could replace Chase, no one can. But Adam is really, really cute? No, I guess hot would be a better word but that doesn't quiet fit either. Hmmm …. Gorgeous, yes that's it. _Lola's train of thought was interrupted when Adam started talking.

Adam: **Hey Lola, do you mind if I change my shirt right now? I wore this one on the plane and I feel like I should change it. **

Lola: **No, not at all. I'll just leav-. **Lola stopped halfway through a word because she realized Adam had already taken off his shirt and was searching through his suitcase looking for a clean shirt to put on. _Oh my, look at that chest! And that six-pack. Ugh now I sound like Nicole but at least this is the first time I've had those thoughts. _

When Adam looked up Lola was still staring at him. Adam noticed and smiled at Lola. As Adam smiled Lola realized she was staring and started blushing. Lucky for her Adam had finally found a shirt and was putting it on when Lola's cheeks turned red.

Adam: **Ready to go show me the rest of the school?**

Lola: **Ya, of course, let's go find Zoey. **_WOW. _That was the only thought Lola could have right now and even that made her blush a little bit.

When Adam and Lola got downstairs they found Zoey putting a folded up letter into an envelope. Zoey was smiling, the biggest smile she has ever had. Right before Lola was going to call out her friend's name to get her attention, Zoey looked up still smiling. The blond girl ran over to Adam and gave him a huge hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Zoey whispered to Adam but loud enough that Lola could hear: **Thank you so much Adam.**

Adam just started blushing and hugged Zoey back for a moment and then let her go. Lola didn't understand or like what had just happened. _Why did Zoey just kiss Adam on the cheek? I thought she didn't know him. Wait why do I even care? Zoey has been in love with Chase for years right? She couldn't have just suddenly liked a guy she met not even an hour ago. Right? _ Lola had not noticed the letter Zoey had stick out of her jeans pocket and didn't realize that the letter was the real source of her happiness not the guy standing next to her…

This one was slightly longer chapter. I have events figured out in my head I' just not sure how I want them to play out. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting Friends

Chapter 3: Fighting Friends

M-POV

Michael was at the PCA basketball court shooting some baskets by himself. He was doing pretty good being able to focus only on the ball and making it into the hoop. _Today seems like a pretty day for shooting baskets. It's pretty warm for the end of February. Hmmm... WAIT? What day is it? Umm lets see Monday was the 20th and today's Friday. Oh no, crap it's the 25th. Chase and the D.A. said the new roommate was coming today and I forgot to tell Logan. Oh well there's still time right? Logan will be here soon and I can just tell him then. It will all be fine; speaking of the Devil here he comes. _Logan had just appeared from the trees and was slowly walking over to the to hoop. Michael pretended he didn't notice Logan and just kept shooting baskets.

Logan smirked thinking that his comment was extremely clever: **You know I've seen girls make better shots than that and they were seventy years old.**

Michael: **Well hi to you too, pretty boy. Did you bring your game today? **

Logan: **Man you know I always got game, on the court and with the ladies.**

Michael: **Ya right, so did I miss anything?**

Logan-POV

Logan: **Man you always miss stuff. Well actually ya, the stupid D.A. assigned us a roommate without even warning us, what an ass. But the new guy seems kind of cool I guess but you know not nearly as cool as me. **

When Logan mentioned the new roommate he noticed Michael didn't seem surprised or worried, like Logan would expect. _What's up with Michael? Shouldn't he be surprise or shocked or something. I've known him for years now and he's definitely not surprised. He's... guilty? Oh shit what is he hiding? This is not going to go well._

Michael: **Oh I guess a new roommate is a good thing. Not that I don't miss Chase and all but you know its been kind of lonely. They'd have to assign us a new roommate eventually right?**

Logan: **You know Michael you don't seem so surprised about the new roommate and you didn't say anything about the D.A. not warning us. What's up with that?**

Michael had stopped shooting and was facing Logan but avoiding eye contact. There was an awkward silence that lasted for five minutes.

Logan: **Well... Michael?**

Michael: **Well... Umm, you see while you were out on a date with Lena. The D.A. came by and told me that we were getting a new roommate. I was about to txt you to tell you before I forgot but then Chase called me. Apparently Chase was friends with this guy and met him in England. What's his name again? Oh ya Adam. Well Chase-**

Logan: **Wait you knew and you didn't tell me? You are a terrible roommate man. We've known each other for years and you don't tell me when we get a new roommate! Ugh, screw you, screw basketball, I'm leaving. **

Logan started walking away back towards the dorms. Michael was too shocked by his sudden out burst of rage to even say anything. _I can't believe Chase called him and not me. Michael didn't even tell me Chase called. We're supposed to be best friends, the three of us. I know I can be an ass sometimes but that's not my fault honestly. Screw this! Adam can be my new friend, I bet we have the most to talk to about since apparently I'm the one who knows nothing about him. It's bad enough I can't even get a date anymore but now my friends are hiding stuff from me? _

Logan eventually made it back to the main campus. He didn't know where to go since his only plans for the day were ruined. His legs just took around campus, with no particular destination in mind. He walked for half an hour just counting the number of steps he took, to take his mind off his troubles. Finally something caught Logan's eye it was Quinn and her Boyfriend. She was sitting on a bench with Mark, hanging over every word he said. Mark however didn't really even seem to notice Quinn was next to him and never looked over at her.

Logan rolled his eyes as he saw the weird couple. Logan started talking to Quinn in his mind like she could hear him. Cause to Logan sometimes it seemed like Quinn could just read his mind. _Wow Quinn can't you tell he's not into you like that? Mark is just dating you because, well actually no one really knows. But its definitely not because he's interested. I know that cause whenever you're not around him he looks at other girls. I know, I know, I do it too but hey at least I'm not in a 'committed relationship. Oh Quinn, you can do so much better than him. You know the sad part is Mark is doing better than me. At least he can hold onto a girl and its one that he's not even interested in. _

Quinn started to lean in towards Mark and looked like she was going to kiss him. Logan quickly turned away not wanting to see the two teenagers kiss. Logan kept walking before anyone noticed he had been staring at the couple. Another half an hour passed by of step counting. Then suddenly Logan thought he heard someone call his name. _Great now I lost count. _

This time it was clear that it was his name: **Hey Logan over here! **Logan turned around to see Adam waving at him, and then stopping once he had Logan's attention. Logan walked over and he saw Lola standing to Adam's right, playing with her like a girl does when a guy makes her feel nervous. _Oh ya Lola wants me. To bad she's a friend or else I could make some comment. _Logan then noticed Zoey, smiling more then she has in weeks._ I wonder what happened to her? Did she finally crack? Zoey isn't a weak person but come on she finally admits her crush on Chase and he's stuck half way around the world. Who wouldn't that drive insane? Wait Michael owes me five bucks for being right about Zoey always having a crush on Chase. I should probably apologize to him next time I see him. _Logan had walked slowly over to where the three teenagers were waiting for him.

Zoey: **Hey Logan we were just about to call you, Michael, and Quinn to see if you guys wanted to go to Sushi Rox. You in?**

Logan: **Sure, I guess. I don't really have any other plans so I guess I will allow you all to enjoy my presence.**

Lola: **Ya sure whatever you want to think Pretty Boy. Hey Zoey, I'll call Quinn and you call Michael ok? **

Zoey nodded in agreement. Both girls got out there cell phones and pressed a key to call one of their friends. Lola got an answer first and not two seconds after Michael picked up his phone. Zoey hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket after she was done talking. Everyone just waited until Lola was done talking to Quinn.

Zoey: **Michael said he can make it and he'll meet us there in about fifteen minutes. **

Lola: **Quinn will come but she's bringing Mark and her science book. Why does she have to bring them? I mean I understand the science book but why Mark? **

Adam and Zoey started laughing a little bit, while Logan just smiled at the comment.

Adam: **Shall we go? I'd lead but I don't exactly know where it is. **

All of the teenagers started walking across the campus. Lola: **Come on this way and take note or else I'll have to walk you to every single class for the next month. **

Adam: **I'd like that very much. I might just pretend to be lost so you can come help me find my way. **

Lola started blushing. Logan: **Man I'd recommend that you invest in some flare guns that way if you get lost you can just shoot it up in the air and we'll eventually find your body like a month later.**

Lola and Zoey giggled. Zoey: **Logan Reese did you just make a good joke? Wow this is definitely a first for me. **

Logan: **Hey you know I'm actually pretty funny. It's just all my attractiveness is so overwhelming nobody ever notices how funny my comments really are. **

Adam: **Just keep telling yourself that man. As long as you believe it there's still hope. **

Logan smiled it was nice to be able to joke around with friends like this again. He didn't realize until then how long it had actually been since they've actually joked around for more than a second. With a smile on all their faces, they continued to Sushi Rox.

I hope you got some insight into Michael and Logan's lives. I tried to foreshadow a little bit and I'm only using that word because I have an English Semester Final tomorrow. Wish me luck. Please review and tell what you think. I want to know if you like it or hate it.


	4. Chapter 4: One Issue Resolved

**(Author's Note)**

, I know people are reading these but I really need some input. Do you like? Is it too boring? Am I wasting time? Do you want me to make longer chapters? Should I have more conflict?

2. At the End of every Chapter I will be adding a quote. If you have any favorites and want to share them. Message me and I'll put it up and give you credit.

Chapter 4: One Issue Resolved a New One Arises 

M-POV

Everyone had gotten to Sushi Rox and ordered their food by 5:30. Logan was sitting on end with Adam to his right, on the other side of Adam was Michael and then Mark. On the other side of the table was the three girls with Zoey in the middle and Quinn and Lola on her sides. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Nobody really knew what to say.

Finally Adam decided to speak up: **Well since most of you still don't know, I actually got recommended to this school by Chase. He and I met in England, I actually used to go to Covington but I wanted something more. I saw Chase as a new guy who was stuck in a place he didn't want to be so I became friends with him. I swear he talked about all of you nonstop, with in the first week I knew some much about this place. I decided I wanted to go here and get the real American experience, you see I was born in Seattle but my parents wanted me to have the best so they sent me to Covington in England to get a better education. And I think that's the just of my story.**

After that there was another silence while everyone processed what Adam had just said. _Well I kinda already knew that but I probably shouldn't say anything to anyone or else they'll probably get angry at me like Logan. Logan hasn't even made eye contact with me since then let alone said anything to me._ Micheal shifted uncomfortably in seat. Quinn had a California roll half way to her mouth but froze to think about what was said. Both Logan and Zoey remained calm and slightly emotionless about it but no one noticed. Mark just kept eating, he clearly wasn't interested. Lola went from shocked to confused and then pleasantly surprised.

Quinn broke the silence this time: **So you know Chase? How is he doing? Does he like England?**

Adam looking at Quinn then over to Zoey answered: **Chase is doing ok, he's busy beyond belief though, he had to get a job. He seemed to like England but had issues with his roommate so he got switched into my room. Chase really misses all of you though, whenever he talked about you, which was a **_**lot**_**, there was this tone in his voice. It was a cross between sorrow and comfort.**

Lola: **Awh that's sweet don't ya think Zoey? **Zoey just blushed and slightly nodded. **Well Adam since you probably know tons about us what about you? Tell us about your parents any siblings? **

Adam: **Well actually I'm adopted. My parents were in a car accident when my mom was in labor. My dad died instantly and my mom died shortly after giving birth to me. My adoptive mother was a doctor at the hospital, head of the surgery department. She was told about me and she says the moment she saw me she knew I was going to be her son. About a year after me, my sister was born her name is Rika (Ree-ca). **

Logan: **I'm sorry man that sounds tough.**

Zoey: **Wow, Logan are you sure you're feeling ok? I mean earlier today you were actually funny and now you're being nice. **Everyone laughed even Logan did.

Quinn: **Ok so Adam my fellow Seattleite, if you were born in Seattle and your sister is still in England, where are your parents?**

Adam: **My mom is a world renowned surgeon so she often flies around to different conferences and gets hired by millionaires to take care of a lot of their surgery. My dad is some sort of Vice President for Apple. He has to move around a lot too.**

Logan: **Wait are your parents Ben and Paula Richards? **Everyone looked at Logan oddly except Adam who just slightly nodded his head. **Dude, you're fricken rich! You could probably buy this school with your allowance. **Quinn, Lola, and Michael looked at Adam with raised eyebrows, only beginning to grasp the extent of the Fortune Adam was linked too. _Great just what we need another Richy Rich on our hands. Sure my parents do fine and make plenty of money but you don't see me flashing it around try to impress people. _

Adam trying to break the tension: **Logan, if I did buy this school I wouldn't let you on the campus until every girl had a bottle of mace. **The attempt was successful and the mood was better now. _Hey well at least he's not exactly like Logan. It wasn't like he started waving a whole bunch of nice stuff and cash in front of our noses. I wonder if he was even going to tell us that he was rich, it obviously made him feel uncomfortable. Man this tuna is pretty damn good. _

The meal went on and so did the conversation but nothing was too shocking to discover about the new kid. After all just discovering someone is adopted and filthy rich in one conversation makes everything else seem less shocking. After everyone was done eating the guys and girls went different ways back to their dorms.

Q-POV 

Back at the girls dorm, they were all sitting down relaxing as time ticked on. Lola was in the beanbag chair reading a magazine. Zoey was on her laptop writing an email to her grandma. Quinn had just come back from the bathroom. _Well somebody has got to say something about Adam. It's always quiet in here and I hate it. When Chase was around we used to talk, laugh, hell I even miss the yelling. Anything but silence, dear lord please break this silence. _The only sound was the clicking of computer keys and the page turn of a magazine. _Fine! If they won't say anythi_

_ng then I will._

Quinn: **I don't about you guys but I like him. Not to mention he's gorgeous, do either of you agree? **

Lola putting down her magazine: **Whose him?**

Quinn: **Adam who else? Now I know you know he's hot Lola, you two were flirting for like half the dinner. **

Lola's cheeks began to turn red, defensively she said: **Us flirting? No. You should've seen what Zoey did to him after dropping off his stuff. We were gone for like fifteen minutes but apparently Zoey missed him. **

Zoey shot Lola a mean look but pleading look meant to say 'It's not what you think but shut the hell up'. _Should I ask? Zoey seems kind of upset about it but we were finally talking. You know its not good to keep stuff bottled up inside either. _

Quinn: **Zoey what is Lola talking about? **

Zoey: **Nothing. Adam and I are just going to be friends. **

Lola: **Oh please. If you're just going to be friends why did you kiss him-.**

Quinn: **You kissed him! what about Chase? Just cause he's in another country right now doesn't mean you can suddenly just get over your feelings. **

Lola: **Ya Zoey. Chase went halfway across the world to go find you. **

Zoey: **WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS? **The room got suddenly quiet as Lola and Quinn looked over at their furious roommate. _Damn. Why did I have to ask? Couldn't I have just let it go but no! I should probably apologize but I'll let her explain first. _

Zoey took a deep breathe and spoke calmly: **I know since Chase left I haven't been exactly open and talking but you know its hard. Everyone misses him but its different for me. Ever since he's been gone I finally realized I've been in love with him for years. I'm a giant idiot for not realizing that right away. **Anger started returning to her voice. **But you know the last thing I need is my roommates accusing me of trying to get rid of those feelings. First of all I kissed Adam on the **_**cheek.**_** I did that because I was thanking him. Adam had brought me a letter from Chase. Here want to see it, since you two don't believe me anymore?**

Zoey pulled a letter from out of her diary and dropped it on the floor. Without another word Zoey walked out of the room and shut the door. When Zoey was on the other side, she was thankful nobody else was there. Zoey had begun to cry and walked out of the girls dorm.

_**Quote:**__** "All teenagers have the desire to somehow runaway." -Joan Chen**_


	5. Author's Note

**(Author's Note)**

So I've been going back and rereading the chapters. With what I want to do with the story I don't think I set it up very well. Not to mention it seems rather boring. So if you readers want me to I will rewrite the story better. Or I might just discontinue it. What do you think? Could it be good or is the story line just kind of a dud?


	6. Rewrite

**If you haven't noticed yet, I did start to rewrite it. I did that to make some changes that'll come later on in the story. The title is "I Love You, I Don't Know What to do without You" If you liked this you should read that.**

**cAndIcE101 thanks I think I like that idea I'll try it out. **


End file.
